


Orion 6199

by petaloeys



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Astronaut AU, Astronauts, Fairy, Fairy Minseok, Hallucinations, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Death, Outer Space, References to Illness, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is STUPID, Unhappy Ending, space odyssey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaloeys/pseuds/petaloeys
Summary: Chanyeol is a lost astronaut and nobody can reach him, he is destined to die alone in his spaceship, everyone forgot about him and during the last days of his existence he starts to see something...





	Orion 6199

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 180519 Minseok and sing for you solo album cover Chanyeol.

Day 215: 

It’s been 215 days since Chanyeol talked to, seen, or felt another human being.

215 days since his companions left him there, alone. 

It wasn’t their fault though, they didn’t get to decide their fate. 

Chanyeol would have preferred to die with them than to wait for death like he was doing now, he wanted to end it all but he was too much of a coward to do so, he was waiting for death to embrace him the moment the oxygen in the capsule ended, sadly Chanyeol sill had oxygen for other 236 days since the capsule had air for six people. 

Chanyeol spent his day looking through his ex-companions’ stuff, crying, wishing he was dead just like them. 

His companions Junmyeon, Jongin, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Sehun... he wanted to save them, he tried to sacrifice himself but ended up being the one who doomed them. 

That night Chanyeol dreamt of the last time he saw his friends: their faces scrunched in pain and their silent screams who couldn’t be heard in the vastness of the universe. 

Chanyeol woke up covered in sweat and with dry tears on his flushed cheeks, he looked out of the small window on the opposite side of the spaceship and, for the first time he saw something unusual...

A little pink spot who was getting bigger and bigger as the seconds went by, Chanyeol rubbed his tired eyes but after disappearing for half a second the spot was there again 

Chanyeol got out of the small bed and stepped closer to the window, after some minutes the spot started to take a different shape in Chanyeol’s eyes.   
He could tell that the “spot” had eyes, a mouth and nose. 

It was humanoid. 

Chanyeol pushed himself away from the window with a bit too much force that he ended up hitting the opposite wall. 

His eyes didn’t dare leave the window, meanwhile the humanoid thing had reached to the thick pressured glass of the window and was now staring back at the lonely astronaut. 

Chanyeol wanted to take his eyes off that thing and run away, but he couldn’t.

The creature had a captivating gaze. 

Their dark eyes seemed to hold galaxies, their skin was frosty white and almost glowed in the darkness of the universe, just like a star, his hair was silver and it shined like the moon. 

He didn’t seem real. 

What caught Chanyeol off guard was the fact that the humanoid smiled at him, a pearly white smile that warmed his heart. 

The boy couldn’t help but smile back. 

Even if he was scared, he had a good feeling about this creature. They started at each other for a bit longer until the creature, who Chanyeol had identified as a fairy started to move his tiny hands, making some sorts of signs at the boy.

Chanyeol was confused at first but by watching carefully the movements it started to look like sign language, Chanyeol had learned it when he was five because one of his friends, who was deaf mute had taught him, now the astronaut was a bit rusty but he made out that it meant “open up”.  
Now the boy was even more confused, he furrowed his brows at the fairy who then signed another phrase, “I want to be your friend”, Chanyeol thought about what the other boy gestured for a few minutes and then he asked himself what did he have to lose? Absolutely nothing, if that thing killed him, he’d be more than grateful. Plus, he hadn’t had contact with anyone in so long, having a friend wouldn’t hurt. 

He signed a quick “okay” to the fairy and then he started to sign the instructions of how he would open the first door and the fairy had to get in and wait in the corridor until the oxygen filled the place and then he would open the second door. 

After the process of helping the fairy get in was done Chanyeol found himself face to face with the fairy, he noticed that the creature was a good 15 cm smaller than him, they stared at each other for a bit until the short boy signed “nice to meet you, my name is M-I-N-S-E-O-K" Minseok? The astronaut used to know someone with the same name but he couldn't remember who, he pushed those thoughts away and started signing back a greeting and the spelling of his name, the fairy smiled at him and started looking around the spaceship, Chanyeol didn’t know what to next and the situation felt a bit awkward so he started wondering if his new friend could ear... “Minseok?” he said out loud not really expecting the other boy to snap his head towards him and stare at him wide-eyed. 

“you can hear me?” asked the tall boy, “yes” replied the sweetest and smallest voice Chanyeol had ever heard, in that moment the astronaut started noticing how breathtaking the creature was... his moonlight hair and his stardust skin, his dark eyelashes that reflected the darkness of the universe, those cat-like eyes that seemed to hold all the constellations in the night sky, his pastel pink clothes looked almost painted on him. 

Minseok crooked his head to the side, this made Chanyeol snap out of it and a pinkish hue started adorning his cheeks, Minseok smiled at the astronaut’s flustered state and whispered “cute”. 

After overcoming the awkwardness, the boy and the fairy passed the rest of the day talking about anything, mostly about their inner philosophies and their biggest dreams.

“what are you exactly?” asked a really sleepy Chanyeol whilst laying in his bed next to Minseok. “I’m what you want me to be, you want a friend? I’m one. You want a savior? I’ll be one. I’m going to stay here with you Chanyeollie and I won't leave like them...” 

The astronaut didn’t know how the fairy knew about his dead companions but he was too tired to ask, lately he has been feeling weaker and he has been sleeping more.

Before finally falling asleep the boy asked one more question to the humanoid creature: "Will you be here tomorrow when I wake up too?”, Minseok’s sweet voice could be heard in the quietness of the spacecraft and the universe: “Always”, after hearing the fairy's reply Chanyeol fell asleep with a warm smile on his face and a new friend by his side.

As the days went by the two friends got closer and closer and Chanyeol got weaker and weaker, his usually pink cheeks started losing their color but he didn’t care, all he cared about was Minseok, the fairy-like creature that had saved him from loneliness and misery. 

At first Chanyeol only say the shorter boy just a friend, but now he was starting to look at him as more than that: he looked at him as his salvation and those little stares of adoration showed how desperate Chanyeol really was. 

He was in the verge of breaking and the only thing keeping him alive was his little fairy but sometimes Minseok left, the astronaut never understood where he went when he disappeared, leaving Chanyeol in bed, alone, when he came back the tall boy always asked the same question: “Where were you?” to which the creature answered with the same reply every time, “Outside your head Yeollie” this response always confused him but he never asked what it meant because finally his precious fairy was back. 

As time went by it was getting harder and harder for chanyeol to leave his bed, he felt weaker and drained but Minseok was by his side to make him smile, he held him and consoled him. 

Day 427 on the spaceship 08:04 am KST on EARTH 

Chanyeol hadn't left his bed in two days, his body felt heavy and his eyelids were droopy. “What's happening to me?” asked the astronaut with a weak voice “What’s wrong with me?” Chanyeol’s voice cracked at the end of the sentence and tears filled his eyes “Hyung help me please” the boy kept screaming and crying while he buried his face in the short man’s chest. 

“it's okay Yeollie, hold on a little longer, you’ll be fine” Minseok tried to reassure his friend by hugging him tight. “Hyung am I dying?” asked the astronaut, the fairy replied with a question: “Is there something you want me to do before we return on your birth planet?” this made Chanyeol open his eyes to stare at the blurry form of his only friend. 

“kiss me” said crying astronaut. Minseok smiled sadly at his request and leaned in to capture the younger boy’s cold lips in a kiss, in that moment Chanyeol’s body gave in, the lonely astronaut stopped breathing, alone, in his spacecraft in the middle of nowhere, buried by nothing but memories and his fairy, his savior. 

Chanyeol will never know that he had been alone all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first work ever, I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any thoughts please share!


End file.
